


you remind me of a sunrise, and i never want this day to end

by ThoseViolentDelights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also im really bad at naming things lmao, from my tumblr, this is kinda fluffy and short and maybe a bit lame?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseViolentDelights/pseuds/ThoseViolentDelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto an Akaashi are so different. Maybe that’s way they like each other so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you remind me of a sunrise, and i never want this day to end

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr: haikyuurself.tumblr.com you can send prompts if you want!

Akaashi is marvellous. He is and there’s no point in trying to deny it because everyone can see it. His black hair is shiny and soft; his eyes bright and clear; his lips plump and his tanned skin so damn perfect it’s hard to not get distracted by looking at him. He’s so perfect on the outside it’s almost unfair how perfect he also is on the inside. Nine out of every ten people you ask will tell you how nice Akaashi is once you get past his shyness and coldness, and the only person out of those ten who won’t tell you how good Akaashi is? That’s probably Akaashi himself just being humble.

Akaashi is just so ideal and Bokuto… Bokuto is a funny guy. 

Bokuto has a great body and everyone at school-and many people outside school-knows it. He’s also a pretty funny guy, always there to make you laugh. He’s really nice too and rather sweet when he tries, he’s a bit weird too, a bit too obsessed with owls and with volleyball, but he’s so great to be around it doesn’t really matter. Bokuto is so wonderful, but he is not handsome, at all.

His hair looks so weird, both its colour and its form; and his face? His face is the kind of face whose components look good individually but when you put them together they look plain weird.

Bokuto an Akaashi are so different. Maybe that’s way they like each other so much.

Akaashi’s eyes shine everything he looks at Bokuto. And maybe Bokuto is not the most attractive boy out there, but that’s fine because Akaashi doesn’t want to date a top model, he wants to date someone who makes him happy and if there’s someone who makes him happier than Bokuto he hasn’t found him yet. Honestly, he doesn’t think he will ever find that someone, and he’s not looking forward for it either.

Bokuto loves Akaashi more than he ever thought it’d be possible to love someone and it both scares and marvels him. When he’s with Akaashi he feels invincible and sometimes, right before he falls asleep and his brain is too tired to be completely coherent but too awake to finally sleep, he thinks that maybe Akaashi is an angel who got lost on earth and can’t go back home. 

Sometimes when he sees Akaashi smile he thinks the same thing, and he also thinks he wishes Akaashi never found his way home, even if it makes him feel selfish. Sometimes Akaashi looks at him and knows he has found his true home.


End file.
